edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Animation Studios
List of Walt Disney Pictures filmsList of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery Walt Disney Animation Studios, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, is an American animation studio that creates animated feature films, short films, and television specials for The Walt Disney Company. Founded on October 16, 1923, it is a division of The Walt Disney Studios. The studio has produced feature films, from Pepino the Boy in 1928. Originally founded as Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio in 1923 and incorporated as Walt Disney Productions in 1928, the studio was exclusively dedicated to producing short films until it expanded into feature production in 1928. During a corporate restructuring in 1975, Walt Disney Productions was renamed The Walt Disney Company and the animation division, renamed Walt Disney Feature Animation, In 1983, Walt Disney Productions named its live-action film studio Walt Disney Pictures. became a subsidiary of its film division, The Walt Disney Studios. In 2006, Walt Disney Feature Animation took on its current name, Walt Disney Animation Studios after Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios was acquired by Disney in the same year. For much of its existence, the studio was recognized as the premier American animation studio; it developed many of the techniques, concepts, and principles that became standard practices of traditional animation. The studio also pioneered the art of storyboarding, which is now a standard technique used in both animated and live-action filmmaking. The studio's catalog of animated features is among Disney's most notable assets, with the stars of its animated shorts – Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto – becoming recognizable figures in popular culture and mascots for The Walt Disney Company as a whole. Walt Disney Animation Studios, today managed by Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter (who also manage Pixar And Troublemaker), continues to produce feature films using both hand-drawn animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Its features, Zootopia and Moana, >are currently in production; the former is scheduled for release on March 4, 2016, and the latter is scheduled for release on November 23, 2016. Walt Disney Productions 1928-1983 1928-1932 * Pepino the Boy (1928) * Coquette (1929) * The Big House (1930) * Inspiration (1931) 1932-1937 * Horse Feathers (1932) * The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) * It Happened One Night (1934) * The New Frontier (1935) * Pigskin Parade (1936) * My Man Godfrey (1937) * The Awful Truth (1937) 1937-1943 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) * Garden on the Moon (1938) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Gullivers Travels 1940 * Pinocchio (1940) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * Fantasia (1941) * How Green Was My Valley (1941) * Dumbo (1942) * Mr bug goes to town (1942) * Casablanca (1942) * Bambi (1943) 1943-1948 * Heaven Can Walt (1943) * Saludos Amigos (1944) * Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) * Zoo Animal (1945) * The Three Caballeros (1946) * Christmas in Connecticut (1946) * The Yearling (1946) * Make Mine Music (1947) * Good News (1947) * Fun and Fancy Free (1948) * The Big Clock (1948) * Melody Time (1949) * The Third Man (1949) 1949-1953 * The Singing Princess (1949) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1950) * Cinderella (1951) * The Jackpot (1951) * Alice in Wonderland (1952) * An American in Paris (1952) * Winnie The Pooh The Movie (1953) * Singin' In The Rain (1953) 1953-1956 * Peter Pan (1954) * Violated (1954) * Young of Heart (1955) * Animal Farm (1955) * Lady and the Tramp (1956) * Dream and Love (1956) 1956-1960 * The Bird And The Bee (1956) * Funny Face (1957) * The Agent 007 (1958) * Indiscreet (1958) * The Snow Queen (1958) * Gigi (1959) * Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) * Sleeping Beauty (1960) * 007 Age Of The Villains (1960) * The Boys and the Pirates (1960) 1961-1968 * A Series of Unfortunate Events (1961) * Ernst Stavro Blofeld (1961) * The Facts of Life (1961) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1962) * Wolfie And Sally 007 (1962) * The Horizontal Lieutenant (1962) * The Music Man (1962) * One Hundred and Two Dalmatians (1963) * The Parent Trap (1963) * Dr. No (1963) * The Wheeler Dealer (1963) * Gay Pur-ee (1963) * From Russia With Love (1964) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * The Sword in the Stone (1964) * What's New Pussycat (1964) * Emil and the Detectives (1965) * Goldfinger (1965) * Do Not Disturb (1965) * I'll Take Sweden (1966) * Thunderball (1966) * Way...Way Out (1966) * A Angel Hat And A Devil Hat (1966) * Pinocchio in Outer Space (1966) * The Glass Bottom Boat (1967) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) * Froot Loops: Stolen Colors (1967) * Minnie-Rella (1967) * The Reluctant Astronaut (1967) * You Only Live Twice (1968) 1968-1975 * Casino Royale (1968) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1968) * The Happiest Millionaire (1968) * The Love Bug (1969) * The Jungle Book (1969) * Psych-Out (1969) * Boy, Did I Get The Wrong Number? (1969) * Goliath (1969) * On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1970) * Where the Boys Are? (1970) * On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) * Moon Zero Two (1970) * Street Scenes (1970) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1970) * Froot Loops: Fruit Monster (1971) * The Boy Friend (1971) * The Aristocats (1972) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1972) * Diamonds Are Forever (1972) * Pepino's Christmas Carol (1972) * Fritz the Cat (1972) * The Tale Of Huckleberry Finn (1972) * Napoleon and Samantha (1973) * Villain Harry (1973) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Heavy Traffic (1973) * Mean Streets (1973) * Live and Let Die (1974) * Robin Hood (1974) * Hova's Web (1974) * Journey Back To Oz (1974) * The Bears and I (1974) * The Ant And The Grasshopper (1974) * The Lords of Flatbush (1975) * Adventures of the Wilderness Family (1975) 1975-1979 * Rabbit Season & Duck Season (1976) * The Man With The Golden Gun (1976) * The Chinatown (1976) * The Missouri Breaks (1976) * Tom Sawyer (1976) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Froot Loops: Wonderland (1977) * Ultron Lady (1977) * Aces High (1977) * Freaky Friday (1978) * The Spy Who Loved Me (1978) * The Rescuers (1978) * Viva Knievel! (1978) * Candleshoe (1978) * The Many Adventures of Christmas Carol (1978) * Pig The Movie (1979) * South Park (1979) * The Bad News Bears Go to Japan (1979) * Laserblast (1979) * Americathon (1979) * Watership Down (1979) * The Lord of the Rings (1979) 1979-1983 * Thomas & Mater (1979) * Moonraker (1980) * For Pete's Sake (1980) * The Great Santini (1980) * The Mickey Mouse/Road Runner Movie 1980 * Froot Loops Wonderland 2 1980 * Froot Loops: Black Beak (1981) * How to Beat the High Cost of Living (1981) * Barney The Movie (1981) * The Fox and the Hound (1982) * The House, House, House Mickey Mouse Movie (1982) * Under the Rainbow (1982) * For Your Eyes Only (1982) * Charlotte's Web (1982) * The Duck and the Winter (1982) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1983) * My Favorite Year (1983) * Mickey Mouse's 1001 Mouse Tales 1983 Walt Disney Pictures 1983-Present. 1983-1984 * D.C. Cab (1984) * Octopussy (1984) * Lion & Dragon (1983) * Never Say Never Again (1984) 1984-1990 * Thomas & Mater 2 (1984) * Blame It On Rio (1985) * Johnny Dangerously (1985) * South Park 2: Revenge Of Dr. Claw (1985) * After Hours (1985) * Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1985) * A View To A Kill (1986) * The Black Cauldron (1986) * The Big Easy (1986) * The Parent Trap 2 (1987) * The Great Mouse Detective (1987) * An American Tail (1987) * Peggy Sue Got Married (1987) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Hollywood Shuffle (1987) * The Living Daylights (1988) * The Brave Little Toaster (1988) * Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) * The Serpent and the Rainbow (1989) * Land Before Time (1989) * Raising Arizona (1989) * Oliver and Company (1989) * Do the Right Thing (1989) * All Dogs go to Heaven (1990) * Licence to Kill (1990) * Beetlejuice (1990) * The Little Mermaid (1990) * Robot Jox (1990) 1990-2000 * House Party (1991) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * The Rescuers Down Under (1991) * Oscar (1991) * Tom And Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Wolfie and Sally 007's Back Into The Feature (1992) * Beauty and the Beast (1992) * Bébé's Kids (1992) * South Park 3: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1992) * Thumbelina (1992) * Cool World (1993) * Aladdin (1993) * Robot Wars (1993) * Prince of Egypt (1993) * The Return of Dr. No (1994) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * Speechless (1995) * Jetsons: The Movie (1995) * The Swan Princess (1995) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * GoldenEye (1996) * Iron Giant (1996) * Balto (1996) * James And The Giant Peach (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * That Thing You Do! (1997) * The King and I (1997) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Hercules (1997) * Tomorrow Never Dies (1998) * Anastasia (1998) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Small Soldiers (1999) * The Rugrats Movie (1999) * Tarzan (1999) * The World Is Not Enough (2000) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2000) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) 2000-2007 * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Dinosaur (2000) * O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2001) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2001) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2001) * The Emperor's New Groove (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Agent Under Fire (2002) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Teletubbies in Jungle (2002) * Die Another Day (2003) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2003) * Treasure Planet (2003) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Le Divorce (2004) * Brother Bear (2004) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Terminal (2005) * Fat Albert (2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2005) * Teletubbies in Wild (2005) * Racing Stripes (2006) * Chicken Little (2006) * Open Season (2006) 2007-Present. * Casino Royale (2007) * Barnyard (2007) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Are We Done Yet? (2008) * Surf's Up (2008) * Open Season 2 (2008) * Teletubbies in Savannah (2008) * Quantum of Solace (2009) * Bolt (2009) * Robodoc (2010) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2010) * The Princess and the Frog (2010) * Despicable Me (2010) * Ramona and Beezus (2011) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Tangled (2011) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * What's Your Number? (2012) * Arthur Christmas (2012) * Skyfall (2013) * Hotel Transylvania (2013) * Wreck-It Ralph (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (2014) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2014) * Frozen (2014) * Life After Beth (2015) * Big Hero 6 (2015) * SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Minions (2015) * Daddy's Home (2016) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Moana (2016) * Wiener-Dog (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Wilson (2018) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Wolfie And Sally 007 (2019) * Frozen 2 (2019) Associated Productions Tex Avery (1941-1949) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Niagara Falls (1941) * Never Give a Sucker an Even Break (1941) * Fiesta (1942) * Captains of the Clouds (1942) * Girl Crazy (1943) * Victory Through Air Power (1944) * Buffalo Bill (1944) * Nob Hill (1945) * Centennial Summer (1946) * Night and Day (1946) * The Shocking Miss Pilgrim (1947) * Captain From Castile (1947) * Song of the South (1947) * Sitting Pretty (1948) * Two Guys From Texas (1948) * Almost a Bride (1949) * My Dream is Yours (1949) * Look for the Silver Lining (1949) * Neptune's Daughter (1949) * So Dear To My Heart (1949) Bob Clampett and Tim Burton (1950-1956) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1950) * Treasure Island (1950) * My Favorite Spy (1951) * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) * Because You're Mine (1952) * Destination Gobi (1953) * The Sword and the Rose (1953) * The Last Time I Saw Paris (1954) * The Living Desert (1954) * Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1954) * The Vanishing Prairie (1954) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1955) * Josephine and Men (1955) * The African Lion (1955) * The Private War of Major Benson (1955) * The Littlest Outlaw (1955) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) Frank Tashlin (1956-1960) * The First Traveling Saleslady (1956) * Secrets of Life (1956) * Westward Ho, the Wagons! (1957) * Silk Stockings (1957) * Perri (1957) * Old Yeller (1957) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) * Auntie Mame (1958) * White Wilderness (1958) * Vertigo (1958) * Tonka (1959) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * Gidget (1959) * The 30-Foot Bride of Candy Rock (1959) * Third Man on the Mountain (1959) * Jungle Cat (1960) * Can-Can (1960) * Toby Tyler (1960) * Elmer Gantry (1960) * Kidnapped (1960) * It Started in Naples (1960) * Pollyanna (1960) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1960) * The Sign of Zorro (1960) DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (1960-1975) * Ocean's Eleven (1960) * Ten Who Dared (1960) * Swiss Family Robinson (1960) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * Bachelor in Paradise (1961) * Nikki, Wild Dog of the North (1961) * Greyfriars Bobby (1961) * Babes in Toyland (1962) * Five Weeks in a Balloon (1962) * Moon Pilot (1962) * Bon Voyage! (1962) * Big Red (1962) * The Road to Hong Kong (1962) * The Legend of Lobo (1963) * In Search of the Castaways (1963) * Son of Flubber (1963) * Miracle of the White Stallions (1963) * Critic's Choice (1963) * The Running Man (1963) * Savage Sam (1963) * Papa's Delicate Condition (1963) * Summer Magic (1963) * The Incredible Journey (1963) * It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1964) * A Tiger Walks (1964) * The Misadventures of Merlin Jones (1964) * The Pink Panther (1964) * The Three Lives of Thomasina (1964) * The Moon-Spinners (1964) * Send Me No Flowers (1964) * A Shot in the Dark (1965) * Those Calloways (1965) * Mary Poppins (1965) * Love Has Many Faces (1965) * The Great Race (1965) * The Monkey's Uncle (1965) * The Hallelujah Trail (1965) * That Darn Cat! (1966) * Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966) * The Ugly Dachshund (1966) * Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. (1966) * After the Fox (1966) * The Fighting Prince of Donegal (1966) * Follow Me, Boys! (1967) * Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) * Smashing Time (1967) * The Gnome-Mobile (1967) * Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar (1967) * Doctor Dolittle (1967) * Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) * Asterix the Gaul (1968) * The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band (1968) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) * Never A Dull Moment (1968) * Inspector Clouseau (1968) * The America World War 2 (1969) * The Big Cube (1969) * Smith! (1969) * The Undefeated (1969) * Rascal (1969) * Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies (1969) * The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit (1969) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1970) * Every Home Should Have One (1970) * Wolfie And Sally 007's Great Race Adventure (1970) * King of the Grizzlies (1970) * On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) * The Boatniks (1971) * The Wild Country (1971) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * The Barefoot Executive (1971) * The Million Dollar Duck (1971) * The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight (1971) * The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant (1971) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1972) * Scandalous John (1972) * The Biscuit Eater (1972) * Box Car Bertha (1972) * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) * Demons of the Mind (1972) * Run, Cougar, Run (1972) * Chandar, the Black Leopard of Ceylon (1972) * Snowball Express (1973) * The World's Greatest Athlete (1973) * American Graffiti (1973) * Charley and the Angel (1973) * Enter the Dragon (1973) * One Little Indian (1973) * Mustang (1973) * Superdad (1974) * The Bank Shot (1974) * California Split (1974) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Down and Dirty Duck (1974) * The Castaway Cowboy (1974) * Female Trouble (1974) * The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) Blake Edwards Films (1975-1979) * The Boy Who Talked to Badgers (1975) * The Island at the Top of the World (1975) * The Return of the Pink Panther (1976) * No Deposit, No Return (1976) * Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) * Gus (1976) * The Shaggy D.A. (1976) * Cars Live (1976) * Escape from the Dark (1977) * Wizards (1977) * The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1977) * Around the world with Bolek and Lolek (1977) * Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) * Pepino's Hollywood Movie Stars (1977) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1978) * The Buddy Holly Story (1978) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) * Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) * Pete's Dragon (1978) * The Norseman (1978) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * Ice Castles (1979) * The Airpost The Movie (1979) * Watership Down (1979) * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) Richard Williams Studio (1979-1983) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Unidentified Flying Oddball (1979) * The Knight of the Order of Smile (1979) (the sequel to Great Travel) * Midnight Madness (1980) * Alex Lion 1980 * The Watcher in the Woods (1980) (Columbia Pictures) * The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (1980) * Popeye (1981) (Paramount Pictures) * The Devil and Max Devlin (1981) * Amy (1981) * Dragonslayer (1981) (Columbia Pictures) * Condorman (1981) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1981) * Night Crossing (1982) * Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie 1982 * Tex (1982) * Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) * Trenchcoat (1983) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales 1983 * The Fairy Magic (1983) * Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) Nickelodeon Movies (1983-Present.) * Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) * Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island 1984 * Bolek and Lolek in the Wild West (1986) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild (2006) * The Wild: The Crate Escape (2011) * The Wild 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2017) Clampett-Burton Tex Avery (1950-1961) * My Friend Irma Goes West (1950) * Lullaby of Broadway (1951) * Lure of the Wilderness (1952) * Give a Girl a Break (1953) * Roogie's Bump (1954) * Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (1955) * Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (1956) * Johnny Tremain (1957) * The Light in the Forest (1958) * This Happy Feeling (1959) * Carry on Constable (1960) * All in a Night's Work (1961) Clampett-Burton Enterprises (1961-1993) * Gidget Goes Hawaiian (1961) * Boys' Night Out (1962) * On the Beat (1962) * Come Blow Your Horn (1963) * Get Yourself a College Girl (1964) * The Incredible Mr. Limpet (1964) * The Art of Love (1965) * Marriage on the Rocks (1965) * Murderers' Row (1966) * The Trouble With Angels (1966) * Spider Baby or The Maddest Story Ever Told (1967) * Beach Red (1967) * Dracula Has Risen From the Grave (1968) * The Wicked Dreams of Paula Schultz (1968) * Yours, Mine, and Ours (1969) * The Assassination Bureau (1969) * Hello Down There (1969) * The Dunwich Horror (1970) * Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You (1970) * Nicholas and Alexandra (1971) * The Andromeda Strain] (1971) * Across 110th Street (1972) * And When She Was Bad... (1973) * Jonathan Livingston Seagull (1973) * Daisy Miller (1974) * Foxy Brown (1974) * Farewell, My Lovely (1975) * The Wild Party (1975) * Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) * Lucky Lady (1976) * The Ritz (1976) * Shock Waves (1977) * New York, New York (1977) * Return from Witch Mountain (1978) * California Suite (1978) * The Lord of the Rings (1979) * Little Shop Of Horrors (1987) * Beetlejuice (1990) * Edward Scissorhands (1991) * The Addams Family (1992) * Bump in the Night (1993) Tim Burton Pictures (1993-Present.) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) * The Littlest Elf (1995) * Hackers (1996) * James and the Giant Peach (1997) * Corpse Bride (1998) * Coraline (1999) * ParaNorman (2000) * The Boxtrolls (2001) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2002) * Isle of Dogs (2003) * Missing Link (2004) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2005) * Rebound (2006) * Stranger Than Fiction (2007) * The Orphanage (2008) * Igor (2009) * Imagine That (2010) * Furry Vengeance (2011) * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2012) * Frankenweenie (2013) Video games *''Dragon's Lair'' (1983) *''Space Ace'' (1984) *''Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp'' (1991) Short Films *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1965) *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1967) *Mickey Mouse and the Barney's Christmas Carol (1967) *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1969) *The Little Drummer Boy (1969) *Mickey Mouse and the Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1970) *Frosty the Snowman (1970) *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1971) *The Lorax (1972) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1975) *Mickey Mouse and the Pooh's Christmas Carol (1975) *The Small One (1979) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1980) *Vincent (1983) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1984) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) *Frankenweenie (1985) (Clampett-Burton) Category:Animation studios